I love you to
by remmie
Summary: Hermione faces her fears after the final battle, only to find her heart's love-major character death


Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter & co. although, one day, when I take over the world, I just might. Warning: lots of death. OOTP spoilers. Just small ones, if any. It's kind of bitter sweet. A/n: I got this idea while listing to some sad songs, and I just wrote another Hermione/Harry story, which is really sad, so I wanted to add a bit more happiness to my h/hr stories. Hope you enjoy. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Hermione ran across the field, passing bodies left and right. The final battle had finally ended. She heard professor Snape yell for her to stop, to calm down.  
  
But she couldn't. She was searching for them, him. Those bright emerald pools that seemed to hold the answer to the entire world's questions and at the same time show all the love he had for her.  
  
She felt herself tumble downwards, and she fell next to the body of her best friend.  
  
There lay Ronald Weasley. She felt coldness fill her insides. I pain so terrible she felt as if her body was being ripped apart. His eyes seemed to glow in sadness. She ran her hand down his face. Her throat felt tight, she suddenly couldn't breath.  
  
"No, no, this isn't happening. Please God, tell me this isn't happening" she looked up and found Lavender Brown, Ron's fiancé, laying just behind her future husband. He must have known they'd find her too.  
  
She softly kissed Ron's forehead, before closing his eyes, she didn't want to see the pain in them, the same pain that was reflected in her eyes.  
  
She saw injured classmates all over the place, moaning in pain as heaven claimed their souls. She was getting frantic, she could feel herself starting to panic, there was to many dead. To many to count.  
  
She was in full blown tears by the time she came across Remus Lupin's body. She collapsed next to him and pulled her dear friend to her chest and hugged him to her body.  
  
"Remus, why?" she couldn't help if she would end up like he had, both of her best friends dead. His amber eyes had something akin to grim happiness. She sat there for awhile before she heard a soft scream, as a lone dementor stole their life away.  
  
She gently laid him down, before moving on.  
  
She couldn't stand this. The world was spinning, everyone would move on. But she couldn't, not until he was with her. She refused to bury him. He was only 17.  
  
17 year olds weren't meant to see battles like these. 17 years olds were supposed to be planning out the rest of their lives, just like everyone else. But then again, 1 year olds are not supposed to defeat the worlds most evil wizard of the century.  
  
Wiping the tears off of her face with the back of her dirty hand, she continued on, fear gripping her heart with the same cold hand Voldemort had used to crush her neck.  
  
That's when the others, the order of phoenix, had come.  
  
Her home had been attacked, shortly after sixth year ended. The only good thing that came from her parent's death had been Harry.  
  
They had more in common then. No parents, no real home to go to.  
  
That's when their relationship had started, when the second war had started, and she refused to believe it had died with the end of the war.  
  
It was then she had seen it. The little two-way mirror that Sirius had given Harry. Harry and Ron had been using them after Remus had found Sirius'.  
  
She grabbed it like a lifeline. Harry wouldn't have lost this. He would have kept it to make sure Ron was okay, because that's what does, he put everybody first.  
  
Her tears fell onto the little cube of glass making it shimmer. She couldn't believe Harry was gone. No it couldn't be. That's when she saw the body, just a few meters away from her.  
  
She crawled over to the boy laying face first in the muddy earth.  
  
The head of raven hair was damp with blood and rain. She slowly turned the body over, dreading what she would see.  
  
The chest of the boy was ripped open in places, and looked, dead. But when she saw the face, she let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
A boy she recognized from ravenclaw. His eyes were, she couldn't even describe them. one was missing, and his face was purple and blue. But it wasn't harry, she told herself silently. The cold fear washed over her again.  
  
Then where was he?  
  
She stayed on her knees, letting the tears come, she couldn't live anymore.  
  
She barely moved when Prof. Snape came up to her and told her Harry's body hadn't been found.  
  
"You shouldn't weep like this Gra- Hermione. Harry wouldn't want you to, even I know that." He had said before leaving her to die in her own misery.  
  
"Oh, God, Harry. Why you? why!? I love you to much." She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"And I love you to."  
  
A/n: I'll leave it there. I think you all know who it is anyway. If you want me to continue this story, I will, but if I do, I won't continue till the summer. I've got to many stories to update right now. Please review. 


End file.
